Origins of the Ladies of the Shade
by Silver Azure
Summary: Just the origins of the notorious band of female thieves known as the Ladies of the Shade which I got the idea from the episode of the same name from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE, ALCOHOL REFERENCE AND SWEARING.


_Ever wonder how the Ladies of the Shade came to be? How did Su, Song and the Twins meet each other? Well guess what, today's you're lucky day! I'm gonna tell you the story of their origins. Firstly though why don't you take this time to go grab a drink or a snack or something...Alright time's up, here's the first chapter of the story starting off with Song:_

Now we all know Song as the sweet and innocent member of the Ladies of the Shade, she's got a great personality and sultry eyes but...there was a time where she wasn't always as happy as she was for you see, Song had a boyfriend. His name was Jin and he was a Snow Leopard much like her, she met him as a teenager and to her Jin was her world, she thought he was the sweetest guy on the planet...but oh how things can change! For you see, poor Song was in an abusive relationship with Jin. He did nothing but berate and hit her and for no good reason but he was a drunkard so that was a factor.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WASTE!" exclaimed Jin at the top of his lungs

Song was getting ready to make dinner for the both of them, she did everything around the house. She did all the cooking, the cleaning and everything while Jin would go to "work" and I put the word work in quotation marks because his supposed "work" was doing nothing but either scam people or violently beat people until they forked over their hard earned cash because Jin was a career criminal and it was this plus his violent temper why Song never turned him in or anything.

"So...what are you in the mood for?" ask Song shyly

"Make something that doesn't suck! That chicken stir fry you made the other day tasted like garbage!" exclaimed a drunk Jin sipping some more whiskey.

"Yeah...you're right it kinda did" said Song visibly upset even though she was a pretty good cook

"I know I'm right, now get cooking!" exclaimed Jin

Song did what she was told, but in her heart she had fantasies of telling her bastard of a boyfriend off, or she had days were in her mind she had fantasies of just beating the living heck out of him but like said before she was too afraid of him. Now I'm sure you're thinking; "_Well why doesn't she leave him?_" Oh if you only knew, if you told her to leave Jin she'd tell you that you were the one who was crazy because she loves him. Back to business though, Song was busy in the kitchen preparing a meal she thought Jin would like: Tofu, it was simple and she liked it but the only question is...would he? Song was busy cooking while Jin was getting wasted;

"What the hell's taking so long?" exclaimed Jin

"Don't worry, it's almost ready" said Song sweetly as she was finishing making the tofu and she threw on some white rice with a little soy sauce for flavor.

"Dinner's ready" said Song as she placed the food on two plates on the table

"It better not suck" said Jin brazenly

"I think you'll like it" said Song sweetly as she began to eat

Jin sat at the table and took one look at his plate and was already disgusted at what he saw, but he still decided to eat because he was hungry. Jin picked up his chopsticks and ate a piece of the tofu and once it hit his palate he spat it out in disgust and without warning his temper kicked in as he rose from his chair and threw it to the ground;

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT SUCKS?" exclaimed Jin

"Jin, honey please sit down" said Song with tears in her eyes

"NO! YOU NEVER LISTEN!" exclaimed Jin

"Look, honey please I'm sorry!" exclaimed Song as she began to cry

"I'M GONNA HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" exclaimed Jin

Jin walked up to Song and did the unthinkable, he pushed her while she was still in her chair and she hit the ground hard.

"JIN STOP PLEASE!" pleaded Song

"YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!" exclaimed Jin

Jin picked her up from the floor and took his hand and slapped her in the face, she fell to ground crying with Jin standing above her and she was devastated.

"I'm going out, I'm gonna go grab something good to eat! If I find you move from that spot, I'm gonna beat you worse than I ever did!" exclaimed Jin as he left the house

Song was holding her cheek crying at what had happened meanwhile Jin was out looking for a quick score and when I say score I mean robbery wise. He was walking through the dark streets of the village when he saw a light brown bunny who was walking home from another hard day of work but he had gotten paid and was holding his wages in a small pouch and Jin saw opportunity as he approached the rabbit;

"Hey what's up" said Jin

"Um...nothing much" said the bunny confused as to why Jin was talking to him

"What's in that pouch? Payday?" asked Jin

"Yeah, payday" replied the bunny

"That's nice, it ain't your lucky day though!" exclaimed Jin

"Wait, what?" exclaimed the bunny

It was too late, Jin grabbed him by his neck and squeezed hard until the bunny handed his over his money to him, and just so he couldn't go and warn anybody he punched the bunny in the face knocking him out.

"_Easy money_" Jin thought to himself

**[MEANWHILE]**

Back at the house, Song had gotten to her feet and she knew she had enough, Jin pushed her over the edge by doing what he did. She took far too much abuse from him for years but this time was the last time! She knew that Jin had a knife collection in his drawer and she pulled one out of the drawer with homicide on her mind. Now we all know the old saying "_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_" well I would safely say that phrase applies to Song, she held the knife in her hand and began to contemplate whether she should kill him or take his abuse...kill him.

**[BACK TO JIN]**

Jin was walking home with his stolen riches and reeking of whiskey, his vision was pretty distorted even though he was able to rob the bunny not but fifteen minutes earlier, Jin had began to stumble around and that whiskey was about to knock him out.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?_" asked Jin to himself

After thirty seconds Jin had blacked out...only this time he wasn't waking up. Now I'm pretty sure you're thinking to yourself; "_What killed him?_" Well let me answer that, Jin was a hard drinker and boy did he love his whiskey but after years and years of hitting the bottle and beating his girl his liver couldn't take it anymore so in layman's terms he died of cirrhosis of the liver (liver failure.)

**[BACK AT THE HOUSE]**

Song waited with one of his knives in her hand, she stood by the door grinding her teeth and breathing heavily;

"_Walk through the door you bastard!_" she thought to herself

Little did Song know, he wasn't walking through that door and it wasn't until the next day she found Jin had succumbed to cirrhosis of the liver. Song decided to move from the house because of all the bad memories of her and Jin, and while traveling that's when she met The Twins.

_(A/N) So there was my first Kung Fu Panda fic in a while, well... it was more Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness which if you didn't see the episode Ladies of the Shade...I suggest you do so you know who Song, The Twins and Su are! So Jin got what he deserved after the way he treated Song, so the next chapter is The Twins, I will post it when I have free time...so until next time!_


End file.
